The invention relates to a gear drive mechanism with an anti-rattle device. Rattling or clattering noises which are found irritating occur often in gear mechanisms as a result of non-uniformities in the movement of the shafts that are rotationally coupled to the gears and as a result of the play between the tooth flanks of the gears.